<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light Me Up by sydwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859757">Light Me Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites'>sydwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FLIP ZIMMERMAN ONESHOTS &amp; REQUESTS [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BlacKkKlansman (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Shameless Smut, Tobacco use, cigarette kink ?, if it is then its here, is that a thing?, smoking cigarettes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s just past midnight and flip hasn’t come home or called to say he’s working late. so, you decide to pay him a visit. he’s stressed with a new case, so you help him out…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FLIP ZIMMERMAN ONESHOTS &amp; REQUESTS [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Light Me Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first flip zimmerman oneshot :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t uncommon for Flip to work late. But the clock just struck midnight and he still isn’t home. You decided to drive out to the police station and check up on your boyfriend.</p><p>The parking lot at the police station was completely empty, besides Flip’s truck of course. The other officers and the night cleaning crew had already come and gone.</p><p>Good. You had a feeling that Flip was feeling a little stressed out, which you were more than happy to help out with in not an office-appropriate way. You opened the front doors of the station and walked into the main room, spotting Flip hunched over his desk. He didn’t even hear you come in.</p><p>You came up behind him and wrapped your arms around him. He tensed for a moment before you began leaving light kisses on his neck, enjoying his familiar scent of cigarette smoke and that cologne he always uses.</p><p>He reaches up to pull the cigarette out of his mouth and lay it in the ashtray on his desk. You unwrap your arms and spin his chair around, smiling down at him. He gave you a small smile.</p><p>“I meant to call…”</p><p>You leaned down to kiss him. “It’s okay, Flip. I know you’re busy.”</p><p>He reaches up and wraps his hands around the outside of your thighs, gently squeezing. He sighed loudly.</p><p>“No, I should’ve at least called. We’ve got this big case coming up so I needed to get everything together.”</p><p>You chuckled as he pulled you into his lap, nuzzling his face into your neck. The strong scent of smoke hit your nostrils, a sign of a very stressed Flip.</p><p>“You work too hard, Detective Zimmerman.”</p><p>His chuckle vibrated against your skin, giving you goosebumps. He left a few wet kisses in his path before pulling away to look at you, a smile on his face at last.</p><p>“Thank you for surprising me with a visit. Your beautiful face is a welcome change from all the mugshots I’ve been looking at for the past few hours.”</p><p>You smirked. “This isn’t the only surprise that I planned for you, Detective.”</p><p>His eyes darkened immediately and he licked his lips, grabbing and putting a new cigarette in between his teeth.</p><p>He lit it as he asked, “Oh yeah? What else did you have in mind?”</p><p>You leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “Just some…stress relief.”</p><p>He shivered at your words in his ear, grunting as you ground your hips on the growing bulge in his jeans. You continued soft movements on his lap as you unbuttoned his flannel, exposing his bare chest to your eager eyes. You ran your hands over his chest, feeling the solid muscles there from years of police work. His eyes never left your figure on his lap and the cigarette never left his mouth as he watched you. You thought he always looked super sexy when he smoked.</p><p>He knew it, too.</p><p>He smirked and lifted his hands to grab your breasts in his large hands, rubbing and squeezing them through your shirt. You let out a soft sigh and he groaned when he felt no additional fabric between the shirt and your bare breasts.</p><p>“No bra, hm? Such a naughty girl.”</p><p>You bit your lip at his nickname for you. You loved it when he called you that. He began toying with your nipples underneath the fabric of your shirt, pinching and rubbing them. Then, his hands moved down to grab your hips and stop their movement.</p><p>“Get up and go into the conference room. Lay back on the table, legs spread wide for me. You better have all this shit off when I get there.” He gestured to your clothes.</p><p>You smiled and got off his lap, walking to the conference room with an extra swaying of your hips. He groaned behind you, knowing that you were teasing him. You walked in and went to the table. You took all of your clothing off and boosted yourself onto the cold surface. You lay back and propped yourself up on your elbows while keeping your legs spread open. You saw him walking slowly over and standing in the doorway, cigarette still in his mouth and his hand on the front of his jeans. He took a drag and said,</p><p>“Touch yourself, ketsl. Get yourself nice and wet and ready for my cock.”</p><p>You bit your lip and snaked your hand down to your center, gasping as you began rubbing your folds. You teased your entrance, letting out small moans as you kept eye contact with Flip, who had begun to unbutton his jeans and push them down to his ankles. He pulled his length out of his boxers and began stroking himself while your hand began focusing on your clit.</p><p>“Flip, please. I’m so wet for you baby. I need you inside me.”</p><p>He groaned as he began pumping faster. “Fuck ketsl. You want this big Jew dick, huh? You love my dick, don’t you? Tell me how much you love and want it.”</p><p>You pushed two fingers in and yelped at the sensation. “I love your dick, Flip. It’s so big and thick. It always feels so good in me. Baby, please, I need it so bad.”</p><p>He smirked and walked up to you, still stroking himself but bringing his other hand down to replace yours. He began pumping his fingers inside of you, scissoring and stretching out your walls as you moaned loudly.</p><p>“F-Flip, I’m so close baby. I’m gonna cum, please.”</p><p>He pulled his fingers out of you and you almost screamed. He pulled you off the table and down onto your knees.</p><p>“Suck me good and maybe I’ll let you cum before I fuck you.” His blackened eyes looked down at you.</p><p>You let out a small whine before teasing his tip with your tongue. He exhaled deeply as you took him in your mouth.</p><p>“Mmm, that’s it ketsl. Such a good girl for me. Always so fuckin’ good to me.”</p><p>You moaned around his length, causing him to grunt and push his hips forward. He took another drag of his cigarette before bringing both hands down to grab the back of your head, slowly easing your mouth further down his length.</p><p>“Gonna fuck your face baby. Rub your clit while I’m doing it and you can cum since you’ve been so good to me.”</p><p>You nod and reach your hand down to make contact with your clit, moaning at the touch as Flip grunted and began thrusting into your mouth. You rubbed hard on your clit and kept moaning around him as he thrusted faster. You were sensitive from your denied orgasm that you were already close, and Flip’s beautiful grunts weren’t helping.</p><p>He thrusted faster. “You’re close already aren’t you? Fuck, gonna cum all over your fingers while I fuck your face, shit. You’re so fucking sexy, Y/N.”</p><p>You moaned around his length at his words and you fell over the edge. He pulled himself out of your mouth as you came, loud noises coming from your mouth. Warm juices flooded your fingers and palm as you continued touching yourself through orgasm. Flip was stroking himself above you, grunting and bringing one hand down to lift you off the ground.</p><p>“Get on this table now. Fuck ketsl, I need to be inside of you right now. Need your tight cunt around my cock.”</p><p>You got up on the table again and laid back, spreading your legs. He waisted no time coming in between them and lining himself up with your entrance. He pushed in and groaned loudly as you gasped.</p><p>You both let out a simultaneous, “Fuck!” before he started moving his hips.</p><p>Even though you had been together for almost three years, Flip’s length always stretched you out in the most pleasurable way.</p><p>He thrusted a little harder, cigarette bouncing a little between his teeth.</p><p>“Fucking hell, how are you still so tight? I fuck you damn near every day but you’re still squeezing me so good.”</p><p>You gasp out as his thrusts grow rougher, “My pussy can’t get enough of your big Jew dick. You always stretch me out so good Flip, I’ll never get used to it.”</p><p>He smirked. “Good. My dick will be the only one you’ll ever want because it fucks your little cunt so good.”</p><p>You moaned as his thrusts get faster. You knew that he was getting close.</p><p>“Ketsl, I’m gettin’ close. Fuck, I love you so much. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”</p><p>You smiled. “I love you too baby.”</p><p>He grunted and kept up his brutal pace as you reached a finger down to rub your clit. You were close too.</p><p>He saw what you were doing and grabbed your wrist, pulling it away and pinning it above you.</p><p>“No, no, no. You’re gonna cum around my cock and only my cock. I know you can do it.”</p><p>You moaned as his thrusts became fast and erratic.</p><p>He gritted out, “Shit, fuck! Come on ketsl, come around me. Not gonna last much longer. with your cunt squeezing me like this.”</p><p>You yelped as he wrapped his hand around your throat and squeezed it a little, cutting some of your air off as he kept thrusting deep inside you.</p><p>Your voice became raspy. “Fuck, fuck! I’m so close Phil please. I’m gonna cum around your cock.”</p><p>He growled and began thrusting so fast and deep that you screamed out.</p><p>“Oh fuck I’m coming! Shit, fuck, fuck!”</p><p>You squeezed him with all your might as you came. He gripped the cigarette between his teeth hard and continued pounding into you.</p><p>“Fuck ketsl I’m coming. Gonna fill you up so good with my cum. Shit!”</p><p>A few more strokes and he was done for, filling you with his warm release as he continued thrusting sporadically. Once he was completely spent, he pulled out of you with a squelch and pulled you up, capturing your lips in a deep kiss. You chuckled as his goatee hairs tickled your skin. He pulled away and kept leaving light kisses all over your face as you felt your shared release dripping down your thighs. He finally stepped back and tucked himself back into his pants, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and putting it out. He turned back to you and looked down with wide eyes, seeing the mess you’d made on the table.</p><p>“Oh shit.”</p><p>His cheeks flushed as you giggled, getting up and putting your clothes back on. You came to stand next to him and you gasped at the pool of liquid left on the edge of the large conference room table. You reached up to place a kiss on his cheek before walking out and putting your coat on.</p><p>“That looks like a you problem. See ya at home babe!” You laughed and scurried out the door leaving the mess to Flip.</p><p>He just chuckled and went to grab some towels from the bathroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>